Harry potter rise of the Dinowarriors
by Saint keyblade
Summary: The brother to the boy who lived was thought to perish during the attack of Halloween along with other children. Ten years later when the boy who lived goes to school the wizarding world is in for a shock as the ones who thought were perished are alive but with legendary power
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and rise of the Dinowarriors.

Prologue

It was ten years ago that lily and james potter lost their son harry potter to the dark lord voldemort who terrorized the wizard world and other son Daniel was named the Boy who lived. They had other children as well but lily was depressed on every Halloween. Daniel for he too was sadden for his mother when she was sad about his twin older brother. The potters had two more children with another on the way. The potters and their allies no longer trusted dumbledore for if he was able to come to help them then they wouldn't have lost harry or the other children.

His uncle Sirius black has also lost his daughter Sela and The long bottoms lost their son Neville as well on that Halloween night for peter petergrew took them and killed them before he was arrested by his dad and Sirius.

Today he was on his way to hog warts to start his first school year there. He befreinded the other black twin Shaun and long bottom twin nelly. Little did they know that their siblings were alive but in a comatose like sleep that allowed their bodies to grow and began to stir as their magic began to rejuvenate their bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own jk Rowling or harry potter.

In a chamber deep within the goblin bank gringrotts. Harry potter began to open his eyes for the first time in ten years. He remembered everything about the attack on his family. He then looked at himself and Noticed that he was dressed in a knight armor and was holding a long mace like weapon.

"sweet "he said. He then heard another groan from near him and saw another person began to stir and she open her eyes too. She was curious on to where she was and she remembered playing with her mother before she was put down. She noticed harry and said "harry?"

"Sela"he said

She then notice that she too was wearing some kind of knight armor and was holding a sword in here right hand while her other arm was a long sword that look like a tail.

she asked him "I remember that you and I played together and it was just yesterday and now look at us" what happen to us"

"i don't know" he said and heard another groan and saw another boy began to stir.

"Where am I "he asked "what is this im wearing"

"beats me we just woke up in the same thing" said sela

he then noticed that he two was dressed on armor and saw that He had two Long horns on his shoulders. He was holding a club and a sword.

"my names neville" he said "Neville long bottom"

"harry potter" said harry

"sela black "said sela

"blimey I remember that you mom and dad were my godparents harry. "said Neville

"but that doesnt explain for why are we here when were suppose to be with our family's" she said

maybe well get some answers for once we leave this chamber said harry as they then left the chamber and encounters five others who were in there as well.

"so any ideas on what happen to you guys" asked on of them.

"No idea "said neville

harry sela and Neville introduce themselves to the five.

"my name is jonas greengrass "said one of the guys who had what look like plates on his back and a arm with spikes on it.

Damon Travis said damon as he was wearing armor which had what look like wings on his back but were hidden. He was holding two swords.

"I remember that I am betrothed to your twin sister daphne" said harry "me ypu and you twin sister use to play when your parents brought you over. "

"I'm Nero Malloy "said the other boy who had similar armor to harry but was different and he was weilding a scythe.

My name is Silas bones said Silas as he looked the biggest of them but had a hammer as his weapon.

"And I am Alexis Weasly" but call me Lexi said Alexis as she was wearing armor also similar to harry and Nero but had a lace as her weapon.

"Ok now that we know each other" said Silas "so what happen to us and why were we taken from our family's"

"who knows Silas but were not going to find out staying here in this chamber "said Lexi

look there's an opening rigth there said Nero as harry led them out of the chamber and into a busy street with witches and wizards.

"umm where are we "asked sela as they were recieving glances from some of the shop owners.

"Why are they looking at us "said Lexi

"Maybe for one were taller than the buildings "said neville.

"Ohh that" she said

Come on guys lets go said harry and he was hit by a stunning spell And sent Damon flying and he was on top of the bank

"what the bloody hell was that for"he said

"get back giants "said one of the shop owners.

"The aurors are on their way "said another.

"hey wheres Damon" asked jonas

"I'm up here "he said as he was barly holding on to the side of the bank.

"Hang on man were coming "said sela

he then lost his grip and began to fell

Damon said the gang

he then began to change form and he was a pteradon but with two tails and he flew around the whole alley. The wizards and witches were shocked on what happen just as harry and them were. He then landed right back in front of them and he wax back in his human form.

How did you do that asked harry

"I don't know but I like it "he said as he change agian into his Dino form and flew and said "I love flying"

"well good for you "said Nero

maybe we also can change forms as well said Neville.

"good idea let's try it "said lexi.

They then changed into their new forms as well and the wizard community was shocked agian.

Harry was a two horned T-rex but with his green eyes and he breathed Green fire. Sela was a three sailed spinosaur with spikes for two of the sails And she was able to use water. Neville was a triceratops with spikes on his tail and he can bend Earth. Jonas was a stegosaur who could use the power of healing magic. Nero was a velociraptor who could use the shadows. Silas was a apatosaurus who could use his tail to make strong winds. And Lexi was a caurnotaur that also could breathe ice. Damon had control over lightning.

"whoa this is cool "said sela

what are we said Neville as they change back into their human forms.

beats me but let's get out of here and maybe we could have some answers said harry as the group then flashed away to a safe spot. Rigjt after they flashed away the aurors appeared and asked what was the trouble.

"I don't know captain potter these giants who could change into monsters came out of the bank"said the shop owner that tried to stun harry.

james and sirius then left to the auror office to report to madam bones.

Meanwhile at hogwarts

albus was planing on trying to get Daniel to trust him so James and lily will trust him agian

he must die for the greater good. he thought the soul piece of voldemort must be destroyed in his head.

he then saw mcgonagall walk and she said to him " albums I have news" she said

"what is it Minerva" he said

"the eight children that was thought to be dead are alive after all these year. "She said

"where are they "he said

" I don't know but there names are on the school list for the upcoming year" she said

i shall tell lily james frank Alice Molly arther and Sirius while you tell the other parents he said as he appariated to potter manor.

Lily was tending to the dishes even though that she was expecting another baby soon and she was watching her son Daniel fly with his dad Sirius with his sisters Amy and Lucy watching them.

Just then the head house elf Kerr told her that Albus Dumbledore was at the ward lines. She thanked him and went to get james. She told him that dumbledore was at the ward lines. He lily and sirius was siting in the living room. He told kerr to let him in and minutes later he came back with dumbledore.

"What is it that you want dumbledore I thought I told you to stay well away from here" said james

I come with good news for you lily and Sirius he said.

"Well what is it "said sirius and Remus

"you son harry and daughter sela are alive. "He said

end of chapter

im ending the chaptef here but next chapter will be harry and the other seven find out more about their powers and dumbledore sends a port key letter to them to send them to hog warts.

Their dinoforms are based on the dinobots from Transformers age of extintion.

plz review

of its bad I apologize.


End file.
